


Right In Front of Me

by lovetimmy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ashton is his jock best friend, Calum's a History nut, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, they catch feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetimmy/pseuds/lovetimmy
Summary: The typical High School AU where Ashton and Calum are best friends and nothing ever changes. Until it does.





	1. Chapter 1

Ashton pulled up his driveway ten minutes late.

“You’re late.” He threw his beat-up backpack into the back seat, where the usual mess that his friend keeps there grows a little bit every day. Empty beer cans and fifths lay underneath football jerseys that need to be washed. It also smelled distantly like their last hotbox session.

“Dude.” Ashton looks right at him with a blank look. “I was busy.” Only then does he let the corner of his lips quirk up and Calum already knows far too well what he is referring too.

Just last night Ashton had quadruple texted him while he was in the middle of a World War II movie marathon. It was scrambled, something about Jessica (who has been Ashton’s crush for years) and her wanting to come over and watch movies. It’s not like Ashton doesn’t have this happen all the time, but this time, it was _Jessica._

_ _“Oh shit man, how did it go?” Ashton puts the car in reverse and makes sure no one is behind him. He licks his lips and tries to feign nonchalance._ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“So basically she texted me and was like ‘so I heard you have a pretty sweet set up in your basement’ which I thought was strange because like, yeah I bring girls over but then that means that they _talk_ about it.”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Yeah but you of all people know that they talk to each other.” Calum points out to which Ashton just grumbles. He knows that his friend doesn’t really like being the center of attention but its how its paved out to be so far in their high school careers.

“Whatever. Anyways so I play it up a little and next thing I know, we’re on my couch four times deep already.”

“Bro, that’s insane.” Calum laughs slightly at his friends endeavors. He always knew that Ashton was ‘skilled’ or whatever and it’s not like Calum doesn’t get his fair share of hookups, but he always feels out of place when Ashton talks about this stuff. It’s like a level that he’ll never be able to relate to, isn’t sure he wants to relate, so he just listens and pretends.

“I can’t even believe it you know. Like I’ve liked this girl for so long and then all of the sudden she’s all over me.” To Calum, it sounds more like he almost actually doesn’t believe it, instead of being in a happy disbelief. He’s over thinking, but Calum doesn’t blame him considering some of the stuff that he knows about Jessica. He wonders if he should be worried.

_“C’mon Calum, it’s just one time. Can’t you just do this for me this one time?”___

He pushes the memory back into his mind, and nudges at Ashton’s bicep with his fist.

“Don’t overthink it. This is a good thing! Maybe you guys could actually date instead of just fuck though?” He says with a teasing tone, just so Ashton knows not to be offended. He laughs back at Calum.

“Yeah maybe.” He gets a distant look on his face so Calum skips to the next song.

“What’s up this weekend? I was thinking of going to Cooper’s but last time someone threw up on his carpet and it kinda killed the vibe.”

“Okay true. But also, it’s a place with alcohol and most likely beer pong so I’m down.”

“Alright cool. Did you invite Jessica to the game tonight?” Ashton looks over at him panicked.

“No. Should I have? I just figured that she would be going with friends already.”

“She probably will be but like, if _you_ ask her about it then it’ll be like she’s going just for you.” He taps his temple twice and Ashton seems to understand.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Yeah, okay. I’ll ask her when I see her.”

They pull into the parking lot, not as busy considering they’re a bit later than normal. All the spots up front are gone though so Ashton pulls into one towards the back of the lot.

“Fucking hate parking back here.” He reverses into the spot, something he insists on doing every time he has to park.

“You give and you take.”

Calum had four classes with Ashton, they had taken pretty much the same courses throughout their first three years, only sometimes did they deviate from each other. Mostly because Calum was in AP History classes while Ashton preferred normal level. Calum took the one-year requirement of gym but decided to never set foot in another one again while Ashton filled his schedule as much as possible with them. He’s not the most athletic person. Ashton on the other hand would spend his whole life devoted to working out, or sports, or some shit like that. Calum thinks it’s pointless sometimes but one glance at Ashton’s abs convinces him otherwise.

Inside, the boys are greeted by their usually friends. There’s Mitch and Ryan who have played football with Ashton since they were ten. And Rachel who became a part of the group after her and Ashton hooked up and everyone decided they liked her too much for it to be awkward. And Luke, who Calum met in middle school after a kid with green hair made fun of him. He found out later that he was actually friends with the kid, Michael, who they see sometimes because of Luke, but he doesn’t really like hanging out with the group.

“Cooper’s this weekend?” Everyone nods except Rachel who is chugging the last of her coffee. Calum branches off to talk to Rachel and Luke, Ashton hoarding Mitch and Ryan about the game tonight. The jock side of all of them coming out as they get hype about the game. Calum watches Ashton with a smile, amused how his best friend can be so versatile yet 100% himself.

“Do you think Cooper will have stuff at his place?”

Calum nods yeah. “Probably, why?”

She shrugs. “If someone yacked at my place I wouldn’t want to supply shit.”

“True, I think I still have some stuff left over from last weekend. Mali’s got some too.”

“Thanks _bro._” He laughs slightly, she’s made it a habit to make fun of the guys overuse of bro for a couple weeks now.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“So…” She smirks slightly, talking quieter as Luke bids goodbye for class. “How’re things with Amy?”

He shrugs slightly. “Um, you know. The usual. But it looks like it’s time for class! Ashton?” He ignores her protests and turns away as she tries to pry and gets the curly haired guys attention. He throws a few ‘laters’ out and Calum walks away briskly.

Truth was, things weren’t working out well with Amy. They weren’t even dating yet, just talking but everything was just kind of bland. There wasn’t any spark but Calum wanted it to work so he endured the boring text conversations and the awkward meetups. Ashton teases him for it.

“Were you guys talking about Amy? I’m surprised you didn’t fall asleep.” He jokes and Calum nods as they branch off into A hall. Ashton snickers quietly. “I’m guessing things are the same?”

Calum turns and looks at him exasperatedly. “You could say that. I just wish I knew what was going on in her head, man. She never says anything substantial. It’s not like I’m looking for Einsteinian rambles.” He blinks once or twice. “Just a little less… blah.”

Ashton nods thoughtfully. “Maybe if you asked her to be your girlfriend she would open up more. You know, cause it’s official and shit.”

“Maybe. I just don’t think you can fix how boring someone is.” They settle into their chairs and the bell rings a second later.

"So why even bother?” Ashtons looking at him now, serious and not at all teasing. It’s strange, seeing him sincere since it doesn’t happen often.

He doesn’t have time to answer as the teacher starts his usually morning greeting. Instead he’s left to think about why he does bother. He sneaks glances at Ashton throughout class. Ashton who never has to worry about relationships. Ashton who doodles during class and still gets A’s. Ashton, who might know him better than he knows himself. All of this muddles his thoughts, makes his brain slow down in a sad way. Not like when you get high and the slow is welcomed. He’ll just have to bear it a little bit longer, to be sure that there’s not something more to her.

. . .

The door swings open at 5:30 pm exactly, Calum’s just about to pull his shirt over his head when he’s tackled to his bed. He knows realistically that it could only be Ashton but that doesn’t stop him from trying to free his arms from their grasp.

“I can’t breathe!” He gets out through laughs and puffs of air because he really couldn’t breathe. “You’re so fucking heavy dude.” He says once Ashton rolls off him and onto the bed next to him. He pulls the shirt down the rest of the way.

“You’re wearing my jersey tonight?” Ashton asks as he rearranges his socks.

“Yeah. Oh shit did you want to give it to Jessica?” He saw Ashton talking to her in the hallway earlier, it seemed to be going well. He assumed that she would want to wear it for the game.

“Nah man. She doesn’t deserve it like you.” Calum looks down and laughs. “Besides, she doesn’t want to wear it.” That catches Calum’s attention.

“Dude, what?” He watches Ashton walk aimlessly around his room in an attempt to busy himself and appear indifferent. When he finally catches his eye, he drags him to sit down on his bed. “What happened?”

“I asked her if she was going to the game and she seemed like she was going and then I asked if she wanted my jersey, a flip switched. She said she wasn’t going to be there long cause she has to babysit so it would be pointless to wear it.”

Calum holds his tongue and anger at her, freaking Jessica. He’ll be supportive, for Ashton.

“Hey man, it doesn’t matter. She just needs time to ease into something. I mean, you guys weren’t even talking before last night. Just focus on the game so we can kick some ass.” He grabs onto his shoulder and gives him a quick reassuring squeeze.

A flip of his own seemed to switch, it takes Ashton two seconds to get pumped again.

“Thanks Calum. Let me drive you?” Calum considers saying no but Ashton really likes driving people around and he’s ready to go anyways.

“Sure.”

The stadium was filling up gradually when they got there, freshman to seniors filling up the student section. It’s around 6 and Calum knows Ashton’s supposed to already be practically dressed and ready to go by now.

“The game starts at 7! I really have time.” He’s walking backwards while Calum’s walking them towards the locker rooms.

“You really don’t.” He says with a small smile. Ashton snickers back at him and turns around to bump shoulders with Calum. “I’m gonna head to the bleachers. Good luck.” He pulls Ashton in for a quick bro hug. “Don’t fuck up.” He says just to mess with him.

He makes his way to the student section, right up front with Luke and Rachel.

“What’s up! Hey, is Michael coming tonight?” Luke nods. “Sweet, haven’t seen him in a while.”

He settles into his spot, already dreading the fact that they’ll be standing the whole time. His eye catches a flash of blonde hair and he knows it’s Jessica. She’s taking pictures with her friends. He only notices it when the flash goes off. The number 49 written high on her cheekbone. 49 isn’t Ashton’s number and it makes sense now why she wouldn’t wear Ashton’s jersey. He gets it, she doesn’t owe Ashton anything, they just fucked. He thinks that he’ll have to start weaning Ashton off of her. She looks around and sees him looking at her. She smiles slightly, behind it a meaning that only her and Calum know. He hates it so he looks away.

There are only a few minutes left of the game and Calum only has eyes on Ashton. Of course, he checks to see if Jessica is still there, which she is. Liar. Ashton kicks one last goal and breaks the tie, making everyone go ape shit. There’s a reason he’s team captain and it’s shown proudly tonight. Students start to filter out, and Calum would too to try and beat the traffic but Ashton’s his ride. So he stays put when Luke and Rachel offer him a ride to Cooper’s. And he’s shocked when Jessica slides up next to him.

“Hey Calum. You going to Cooper’s tonight?” He nods once and watches the last few seconds of the game. “Okay, me too. I’ll see you then?”

He looks at her then, her big blue eyes and lashes staring up at him with too much emotion there.

“Don’t count on it. Not with Ashton around.” She looks hurt at this but Calum can’t care, doesn’t want to. She leaves dejectedly.

He watches her go and looks away before she notices. He thinks about their last conversation as the game ends and the team filters into the locker rooms. He finds a bench nearby to sit.

_“I think we should hang out sometime.” Lashes bat at him quickly as she decides her next move when Calum doesn’t respond. “You’re so real, you know? Like you just get life how it is and I love that.”_

_He steps back from her, noticing how she’s trying to close the distance between them._

_“I really like you Calum.” She kisses him, he tries to hide his shock and he instantly thinks of Ashton. It’s messy and he doesn’t want to seem rude by shoving her off. So he gently nudges her back after it seems she got her fill. He shakes his head no._

_“I’m sorry Jess. I can’t” She steps back slightly, rejection not coming to her often._

_“Can’t or won’t?” He blinks at her but all he’s thinking about is how heartbroken Ashton will be when he hears about this._

_“Both.”_

_“C’mon Calum, it’s just one time. Can’t you just do this for me this one time?”_

_“No Jessica. I’m sorry but I don’t want to.” She understood then and went to leave, seeming more sober than she was before. “Hey,” he calls out and she turns around, “I don’t think we should mention this to anyone alright?”_

_She looks angry. “Fuck off, you think I would tell people about my failed attempt?” She’s down the stairs in seconds and Calum’s left with himself to think about how to deal with this new information.___

So yeah, Jess made a move on him a couple weekends ago. Which has left him in an existential crisis since this morning when Ashton confirmed that he hooked up with her. He wonders if it’s just a coincidence, most likely she hasn’t come up with some weird master plan to get back at Calum or something. But he wouldn’t put it past her. He knows though that he has to say something to Ashton because for whatever reason, she isn’t into Ashton. Which is strange, Ashton is the biggest catch at this school.

Speaking of the devil, he comes out of the doors, showered and full of energy. He’s glad that they won the game, the party is always better when the players aren’t sulking.

“There’s the man of the hour!” He jumps on top of Ashton’s back as he passes, his skin warm from the shower despite the quiet chill in the air.

“Jesus you’re cold, you know I hate it when you touch me and your hands are cold.” Calum slips his fingers down the collar of Ashton’s t-shirt to make sure he feels how cold his hands are. Ashton freaks out and hunches over in an attempt to get Calum off of his back. He slides off while laughing hard. They make it to the car. Ashton finally turns the heat on after Calum whines about it for a few minutes. He shoves his fingers as close to the vent as possible.

“My hands are always cold.” Ashton laughs slightly, plugging his phone into the aux.

“Yeah I know.” Calum smiles at him.

“We ready?” He pulls out of the almost empty lot fast.

“Yep.” Calum hopes Jessica isn’t there, even though he knows she wouldn’t miss it for the world. He hopes Ashton will see that she’s not the one for him. He hopes, but he’s sure it’s gonna be a mess anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

They can hear the music thumping in the basement when they get there. Cooper always has his parties down there for multiple reasons. The first being the fact they are high schoolers drinking. The second being that his basement is tripped out, a kitchen, a mini bar and walk outdoors that leads to the backyard. And, also maybe because of the whole puking thing. Calum always wondered if people actually had high school parties that took place in the whole house like they do in the movies. He’s only ever been to one like that when he and Ashton got into a sorority party one weekend. Every other one is in a basement or backyard when it’s warm out. They venture downstairs, the space about ten degrees hotter than the ground floor. The lights are all out except for a few neon signs hung up on the wall and those weird disco ball things.

He feels Ashton’s arm snake around his shoulders, he turns his head slightly and motions towards where the drinks are. He grins wildly in response.

He doesn’t know where the time goes or how many shots have been taken but he’s already five games of beer pong deep and there is no stopping him. Despite the blurred vision and slight stumbling, his aim is pretty good and he is the perfect amount of wasted where he feels really good about himself and his conversation skills. He called Amy five times before Ashton snatched the phone out of his hand.

“Dude you have a problem. What could she possibly say that would be interesting to you right now?” There sitting on the couch in the corner, sipping on some water because as Ashton says, ‘hydrate or die-drate.” It does help some though, because Ashton is always right even if Calum doesn’t want to admit it. They need a break anyways, Jessica’s been here for a couple hours now and she hasn’t tried to talk to Ashton once.

“Hey.” He grabs Ashton’s shoulder and repositions himself to look at him better, one leg up on the couch. Ashton laughs slightly at Calum’s attempt to be serious. “Don’t laugh at me, it’s important.” He comes off a little whiny but Ashton gets the gist and fights off his desire to laugh.

“I know you’re sad about the whole Jess thing and I don’t want to make it worse but she was at the game the whole time.” He watches him digest the information. “She also had somebody else's number on her cheek. I just don’t think she’s looking for a relationship right now.”

“Right now or do you mean with me?” He tilts his head back and forth to show that he’s not sure and doesn’t want to assume, but yeah it seems like she's not into you. Ashton nods in response, seeming a little down but not as sad as he normally would be. Calum blames it on the numbing from the alcohol.

“Since when have you called her Jess.” It’s a tiny comment, one that he wasn’t sure he was even supposed to hear but it makes him feel terrible all the same.

_You have to tell him, the guilts gonna eat you alive.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

He’s about to say something when Mitch comes up and asks them if they want to team against him and Ryan in a game of beer pong. He’s glad that someone intervened, he definitely should not be drunk when he tells Ashton that his crush kissed him.

The night goes on, good times pass by fast and it’s 2 am before they know it. Luke offers to drive them home while Michael drives Ashton’s car back. The pair are grateful enough to kiss them both on the cheek. Calum likes Luke's car because of the sun roof. Both he and Ashton lay in the back and watch the black sky from there. It’s nice. They stumble up the stairs as quietly as they can, thankful that Ashton’s parents sleep on the opposite side of the house. Ashton isn’t as drunk as before, he sobers up quicker than Calum always. But both are still tipsy that’s for sure. 

“Ash? I want to shower.”

“Okay bud, we can do that.”

He’s kind of a clean freak, meaning he can never fall asleep soundly if he feels gross. And right now he feels disgusting, he’s covered in a layer of sweat that’s dried and he hates that feeling. They get to Ashton’s bathroom and he leans against the wall, the surface cool against his inebriated skin. His eyes are closed and his hearing is enhanced tenfold. Ashton turned on the shower, the sound of steady water calming him. 

“Calum.” He can feel Ashton standing in front of him, can sense his presence. “Can you get your clothes off?” He thinks he nods, but he’s not sure because a few seconds later he feels Ashton grip at the hem of his shirt. He lifts his arms but the back of it can’t go up because of his dead weight against the wall. Ashton pulls him forward by his shirt and he stumbles into the boy. He wraps his arms around Ashton’s wide shoulders while he nudges his shirt off.

“You’re so warm.” His face is smooshed in the crook of Ashton’s neck, he can smell his aftershave and body soap that he used earlier. His lips brush against his skin as he speaks, he thinks he feels goosebumps there.

“I know.” He’s talking quietly, not because they need to but because anything above a whisper would hurt to listen to. They both understand that.

Ashton goes for his zipper and if he closes his eyes and pictures it hard enough, he can almost imagine that it’s a girl in front of him, maybe Amy. She’s about to pull down his pants, they would've been kissing the whole night, working up to this moment. He should stop imagining it, before it becomes all too real and he has to explain to his best friend why he has a hard on. He opens his eyes, he didn’t realize that Ashton had crouched down to get his pants. He could’ve _sworn_ that he was still pressed against him, the phantom feeling of Ashton’s body still present in his mind. His hands were resting on his shoulders to keep balance.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I think you can handle the underwear, right?” He does nod straight away, this time more aware of his actions. He can feel a slight blush coating his cheeks but doesn’t care. Ashton looks at him with a small smile. “Alright I’ll be in bed.”

He’s glad to be alone, it’s like he entered another dimension. In the mirror, his reflection shows his pink cheeks and far away eyes. Why was he blushing so much? It was just Ashton. He ponders this the whole shower, which he isn’t sure if it lasts five minutes or thirty. Ashton’s still awake when he gets out so it must have been quick, it takes Ash two seconds to fall asleep and Calum’s always jealous of it.

He hops onto the bed after pulling on one of Ashton’s sweaters and basketball shorts. Ashton dodges the weight of him quickly, putting his phone down on top of his chest and staring up to the ceiling. Calum’s on his stomach with his arms under the pillow, head turned to watch him.

“Ash?” It takes a second for the other boy to hear him, but he turns his head eventually to listen.

“What’s up?”

His face feels mushy. “I don’t know. I just wanted to say your name.”

“You’re funny.” Ashton clicks his phone off and rolls onto his side, Calum noticing how close their faces really are.

“I don’t think I should like Jessica.”

“Maybe not. But it’s okay that you do.”

“I still do.”

“That’s okay.”

Ashton’s eyes are so wide that it’s almost freaky, the rest of his face is rid of any emotion. Calum thinks that nobody's eyes should be able to open that wide, look so vulnerable. He takes a deep, shaky breath in. He feels like he’s not breathing enough, like he can’t. It’s weird.

He closes his eyes for a few seconds just to balance out his shit. He listens to Ashton breathing and the rhythm of it coaxes him into a relaxed state. He turns his back to Ashton, who by now knows the unspoken ritual whenever they share a bed. He waits for a few seconds to see if he remembers and when he feels his friend's fingers scratch up and down his back, he can’t help the small smile. He falls asleep to the soothing feeling, and just as he’s about to pass out, he feels Ashton press closer to him, forehead resting against his shoulder blade.

. . . 

He wakes to the smell of pancakes wafting through the slightly open door. When he turns, Ashton’s spot is still warm. He gets up slowly, making sure to pause for a few seconds after every new move. This part of the morning after is crucial, as one wrong move would set a headache off in Calum that could potentially last for days. He notices the aspirin and water by his bed. It’s still cold. He ventures outside of the room and climbs down the stairs, he doesn’t remember putting socks on last night but he must have at some point.

Ashton’s in the kitchen, he doesn’t have a shirt on and a spot of sizzling butter jumps off of the hot griddle and burns close to his left hip. Calum snorts and plops down in the island chair.

“Good morning sleeping beauty. Thanks for laughing at my pain.” He looks down at his phone and smiles at Ashton’s quip, not having enough energy to laugh. He’s got a few messages, snapchats as usual. It’s super quiet in the usually hectic house. He remembers that it’s Saturday meaning Mrs. Irwin is working, Lauren probably has a soccer game and Harry has started his phase of preteen where he sleeps an unheard of amount, he shouldn’t be up for hours.

“Did you know I won more than six games of pong last night?” He flashes a video of him winning that someone put on their story. “Do you even know who this person is?” Ashton squints at the name while taking a few pancakes off of the pan.

“I think that’s the junior that Rachel’s friends with. I don’t know how you got her snap though.” 

“Hmm.” He only thinks about it for a second more because Ashton pushes the best looking stack of pancakes he’s ever seen right in between his arms. He devours them in what seemed like seconds, all the while Ashton is looking at him with this weird look on his face.

“Bro what? Is there something on my face?” Ashton snaps out of whatever trance he was in, and if Calum sees a slight flush rise up his neck, he doesn’t say anything. The other boy looks away and clears his throat, going back to his own stack of food. Weird.

“Nah. I was just thinking. Movie marathon today?’ Calum perks at the thought, Ashton always let him pick the movies too.

“Heck yeah.”

That’s how they spend the rest of their day, eating shit food and laughing and crying. They could do this forever it feels like, being around each other is as natural as anything. Calum thinks about how lucky he is to have found someone that he never gets sick of. His natural introverted tendencies always makes him tired and annoyed to be around people so often, but never with Ashton.

On Sunday they finish up their homework and go bowling with Luke and Michael. He’s glad for it, the vibe while hanging out with those two is always more chill and Calum welcomes it. Because if Calum thinks he’s an introvert, Michael might as well be a hermit. And it starts all over again every Monday. Nothing ever changes, except when it does.


End file.
